Lo hice porque te amo
by Vanuzza
Summary: El primer fic Waveshipping! cool! lean y dejen sus reviews, please! ¡disfruten!


**LO HICE PORQUE TE AMO**

_Mi primer fic de YUGIOH, que emoción, dedicado a mi amiga Melissa, que a pesar de que no le gusta para nada el yaoi, aquí le dedico un fic a su serie favorita (pero con los personajes que me gustan de esta serie: Rafael y Dartz_

**¡DISFRUTEN!**

.--.--.--.--.--.

Algún día este mundo será tan perfecto- Comenzó a hablar un hombre de ojos dorados al un rubio aproximadamente de 26 años quien escuchaba atentamente cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca- Cuando el Oricalcos acabe con todas las almas llenas de impureza siendo ofrecidas al gran Leviatán

Rafael continuaba oyéndole, aun cuando Dartz había olvidado las verdades irónicas que se escondían debajo del disfrazas en la profundidad de aquel grupo de palabras en ese discurso, mientras la ira corría por sus venas mirándole caminar hacia el con una tranquilidad poco común a pesar de que el rubio aparentaba tener deseo de matarlo –pérfido, traidor e infame- susurró debajo su respiración mirando a Dartz con una mirada llena de furia- ¡Usted, maldito, usted mató a mi padres!- le gritó Rafael al atlántico

Dartz sonrió de manera sarcástica y burlona, parando a pocos centímetros del rubio, mientras este le tomaba por los hombros con sus manos fuertes causando un dolor que sutilmente fue percibido por él mientras observaba en sus ojos dorados y marchitados, que a pesar de todo seguían con ese brillo de maldad - Usted fue… ¿cierto?

El atlántico rió suavemente -¿Y que si lo hice?- respondió con desprecio, tratando de ocultar una emoción que ardía dentro de él- Me sorprende que nada le hizo mas fuerte, solo mírate, debajo de todo ese músculo hay solo alguien insignificante, alguien débil- dijo con esa voz de seda pareciendo una serpiente que se disponía a enfrentarlo, Rafael trato de contener su ira, Dartz se percato de esto, rió burlonamente- No me sorprendería que usted incluso no me haría nada, no me levantaría una mano, aun cuando estoy aquí parado enfrente de usted, totalmente indefenso… usted solo actúa como un pobre animal, asustado, patético y….- Antes de que él lo supiera el ojos azules lo tomo de la muñeca, Rafael lo fijo de frente contra la pared, mientras su brazo fue torcido en ángulo excéntrico detrás de su espalda. El atlántico hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no gritar del dolor en el que su cuerpo estaba ahora

-No juegue conmigo de esa manera- susurró Rafael severamente en su oído, mientras su respiración rozaba su cuello pálido- Podría romperte cualquiera de tus huesos infortunados y frágiles en solo algunos segundos, y tu no podrías hacer absolutamente nada para pararme…

Dartz gimió suavemente, pero por su terquedad y orgullo no hizo caso del terrible dolor que sentía- ¿Entonces, porque no lo haces?

Los ojos de color zafiro enangostaron en sorpresa pero el no contesto, en cambio, Rafael torció peor su brazo, haciendo que una mueca de dolor fuera impresa en su rostro, en realidad Dartz no pensaba totalmente que el rubio podría llegar a peder el control y llegar a lastimarle así. Pero estaba allí presente, en sus ojos azules, una perfecta muestra de la terrible ira que cada vez crecía más y más dentro de él…

Aun asi, con todo el dolor terrible, Dartz guardo la calma y luego rió suavemente -Tonto ignorante- escaparon aquellas palabras en un susurró suave, sin embargo el sarcasmo en su sonrisa fue borrado cuando Rafael le dio una media vuelta para mirarle directo a los ojos pero él los cerro fuertemente tratando de soportar lo que viniera, el rubio tomo su barbilla para elevar su rostro al suyo –Míreme y repita lo que acaba de decir- dijo él severamente, mientras que Dartz abría sus ojos con una mirada de despreció

-Pues, bien- dijo el atlántico mientras tomaba una respiración profunda mientras su ojos de oro marchitado eran perforados por la ira y la impaciencia de los azules zafiros que ahora le miraban fijamente, aun sabiendo como su cuerpo estaba tan débil y maltratado se guió por enfrentarlo- Usted es un imbecil, un maldito tonto, el bufón mas patético e inútil que yo e visto en mis 10.000 años- dicho esto, cerro sus ojos, esperando lo que fuera de Rafael cualquier cosa estaría bien, una palmada violenta en su cara, un golpe atroz en el cráneo o el estomago, arrojarlo al piso y patear sus costillas, lo que fuera, pero nada ocurrió, ningunas frases disparatadas, ni incultos cualquiera escaparon con el sonido de la voz grave de Rafael, también había esperado que sus manos lo estuvieran ahorcando hasta que su oxigeno ya no tuviera entrada y la oscuridad consumiera su mente….

Pero nada de eso llego a él, en lugar el sentía que las manos en sus hombros se suavizaban, y de esa manera el atlántico se derrumbaba al piso frió, el abrió lentamente sus ojos con miedo de que cualquier cosa vendría por él, pero en su lugar observó a Rafael caminar lejos para evitar terminando por hacerle un daño terrible, pero su sarcasmo e ironía no pudieron evitar salir a flote mientras el se apoyaba en la pared para apoyarse

-¿Que le dije, usted es tan débil y patético- dijo el hombre de ojos dorados, mientras Rafael paro de caminar, su silueta quieta e inmóvil, pero sacudiéndose débilmente en la obscuridad, una expresión resentida cruzo sus ojos al ver como el rubio escondía esa ira y furia refrenadas dentro de él, para intentar no lastimarlo mas…

Pero Dartz no pudo evitar comenzar de nuevo con esos insultos, al igual que no pudo evitar que Rafael lo derribara al piso con un sonido sordo, tomando sus brazos con una mano para ponerlos sobre su cabeza y montando las caderas delgadas a horcajadas pesadamente

-Usted, maldito atlántico, fui demasiado bueno con usted al no hacerle esto, usted pagara- el susurró en su oído mientras su cuerpo se estremecía, sin mas que decir rasgo las ropas que cubrían el cuerpo fino, rasgando las costuras y rompiendo la tela de seda con un tirón de ella con muy poco esfuerzo, Rafael rasgó cada pedazo del traje uno por uno hasta que por fin la figura de Dartz fue descubierta ante sus ojos.

Su mano resbaló a través del cuerpo delgado, sus dedos que rozaban su piel, no había ningún rastro de amor y deseo en sus movimientos, apenas un tacto frió y seco, que solo fue hecha para causarle dolor, el atlántico hizo lo que pudo para salir de su apretón pero Dartz le dio una palmada violenta en la cara. Dartz miró en los ojos de Rafael, nada de nada, ninguna expresión en su rostro bronceado, más que el odio contenido en sus ojos, fríos, helados, que parecían entumecer su piel con solo mirarla por la carencia de calor

Algo era extraño en esta situación, Dartz estaba relativamente tranquilo comparado con personas que llegaron a estar envueltas en un momento como este, el se dio cuenta de un detalle, Dartz esperaba que esto sucediera, Rafael gruño volteándolo para tenerlo espaldas a él mientras enredaba una mano en sus cabellos aguamarina dando un tirón de estos para forzarle a mirar en sus ojos, las esferas doradas miraron en los zafiros fijamente de forma preocupante pero sin ninguna emoción presente

-¿Porque no lucha por salir de esta situación?- preguntó él mientras observaba como Dartz se quedaba en silencio mientras volteaba su cabeza para mirar el suelo mientras Rafael dejo ir sus cabellos, quien enangosto peligrosamente sus ojos en la respuesta que nunca llego, pues como dicen a veces…. El silencio dice más que las palabras

La mano de Rafael se arrastro a su correo para desabrocharla al igual que a sus pantalones, al principio habían unos susurros suaves, mientras la cordura y su consciencia parecían regresar, y allí se dio cuenta de que era Dartz quien murmuraba muy suavemente bajo su respiración lenta y débil

-Hazlo- murmuró Dartz, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos mientras su respiración era mas rápida comenzando a jadear- Hazlo, apenas hazlo- oyó el rubio mientras cerraba sus ojos susurrando en su mente "maldito", mientras lo penetro con fuerza en un empuje rápido, y los ojos de oro, ensancharon en un choque y de su boca salio un grito agudo y ruidoso seguido por una respiración jadeante

Su cuerpo entero se puso tieso, tratando de resistir a lo que le ocurría mientras mordía fuertemente su labio inferior para retener los gritos, pero pronto su cuerpo se volvió frágil, acabando por derrumbarse en el piso finalmente aceptando y asimilando lo que ocurría ahora.

El no pudo retener mas los gritos de dolor terminando por varios más que vinieron para reemplazar los que habían logrado escapar, Rafael frunció el ceño enviando un brillo de odio puro que lo sacudió hasta los huesos mientras el rubio que el salio de su cuerpo para luego volver a su posición de antes nuevamente sin piedad por el de hacerlo de golpe nuevamente.

Dartz volteo su cabeza, para mirar a Rafael con sus enormes ojos dorados hundidos en vergüenza. El comenzó a llorar, lagrimas frágilmente escurrían por sus pálidas mejillas. Un tormento de emociones que ahora tomaban el control de su cuerpo, el verdadero tormento que lo llevaba al borde de la locura. El podía sentir vagamente la respiración de Rafael en su nuca y como sus uñas cavaron en sus muslos causando que la sangre escurriera por su piel. El paso del rubio aceleraba y el atlántico sentía que su cuerpo no podría resistir más

Y todo movimiento se congelo al instante en que el sintió algún liquido dentro de su cuerpo, mientras el oro y el zafiro se vieron fijamente por algunos instantes, Rafael tomo una respiración profunda mientras las palabras salieron de sus labios -¿Quién es el débil ahora?- el dijo ásperamente en una voz que el no podría reconocer como la suya

-Rafael- el atlántico murmuró mirando el suelo- Usted siempre fue para mi, el mas fuerte de los tres… lamento, haber causado tanta miseria en su joven vida- las lagrimas comenzaron a agrietar su voz, dándose cuenta de que Dartz no quiso realmente hacer esto, dándose cuenta de que se había cegado los ojos al haber causado todo el desastre y la perdida de la familia a Rafael aquella noche en el barco

De repente la consciencia de Rafael le dio una patada haciéndole ver la realidad, que había hecho, Rafael se acerco a Dartz tomando el cuerpo débil que respiraba suavemente entre sus brazos, el espíritu roto como el de un ave a la que le fueron cortadas sus alas, eso era Dartz, un ave que ahora fue abrazada con amor por Rafael, lamentándose el uno al otro por sus acciones terribles

-Yo nunca pensé que usted era todo lo que dije- confeso el atlántico- Yo solo quería…

-¿Que cosa?- susurró Rafael abrigando el cuerpo desnudo con el calor de sus brazos, el nunca quiso lastimarle de esa manera tan cruel y despiadada

-Yo solo quería ser tuyo, antes de que supieras lo que te voy a decir y me rechaces- respondió Dartz mientras Rafael enangostaba sus ojos mientras sentía el suave roce de los labios de Dartz en los suyos- Yo te amo, Rafael

El rubio se quedo sin habla, por eso permaneció tranquilo todo ese tiempo, todo el plan fue perfecto al punto de que logro cumplir su cometido de que su cuerpo perteneciera a Rafael, por eso los insultos tan horribles, Dartz solo quería ser suyo antes de que (según el) Rafael se fuera de la mansión, el nunca dijo nada intencionalmente

Rafael comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba con más fuerza el cuerpo pálido y delgado, con cuidado por el brazo que ahora fue fracturado. Nadie lo había amado, ni siquiera Valon o Amelda, solo había oído esas palabras salir de una criatura que ahora estaba herida por su culpa pero al cual no le importó

Rafael tomó su barbilla mientras lo besaba, al separarse le rogó por su perdón, por haberle golpeado, amenazado, violado, insultado…, Dartz solo sonrió débilmente mientras una mano débil subió hasta su mejillas para secar la lagrima que escurría por su mejilla –Te perdono- susurraron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras compartían un beso dulce, que ahora solo estuvo lleno de un amor y perdón mutuo

**FIN**


End file.
